robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic
Atomic was a trapezoid-shaped robot with a pneumatic flipping scoop. It competed in Series 4, 5 and 7. For Series 5 (and Extreme Series 1), a pneumatic spike was added at the rear and the robot was known as Atomic 2, but it reverted back to its original name for Series 7. Atomic had a terrible run of luck, coming up against Chaos 2 in its first appearance, and then Hypno-Disc in its second. Despite losing both battles, Atomic became one of the few robots that successfully managed to flip Hypno-Disc over and force it to use its self-righting mechanism. Atomic's best performance came in Series 7. Atomic flipped four robots out of the arena, one in each battle it was in. Atomic reached the Semi-Finals, going out to the eventual champion Typhoon 2. In contrast to The Grim Reaper, none of Atomic's battles ended in a judges decision. Robot History Series 4 Atomic made it through its first fight along with Chaos 2 after Indefatigable got flipped out of the arena. It ended up having to face King B3 in round 2, its flipper broke off after it hit the side wall, though it got the chance to push King B3 into the spikes on the wall and smoke started coming out of King B3. King B3 was eventually pitted by Sir Killalot, and Atomic was through to the heat final against Chaos 2. Atomic was flipped four times which was enough to immobilize it, Atomic then got its chassis crumpled by Sir Killalot and got flipped by the arena flipper. Cease was called and Atomic was defeated. Extreme 1 Atomic's only appearance was in the Mayhem of Extreme 1. It won convincingly against Mousetrap 2 and Fighting Torque, but was unfortunately unable to compete in the Annihilator as it suffered large amounts of irreparable damage from Hypno-Disc in their Series 5 battle, which took place at the same time. Series 5 Atomic 2 was the number 22 seed for the fifth wars. It eased through the heat eliminator against Kan-Opener after the clawed machine's srimech failed to work after being tossed around the arena. Then, for the first and only time in Robot Wars history, the two seeds were drawn against each other in round two. Hypno-Disc, a grand-finallist from the past two wars was the opponent for Atomic 2. At the beginning, the two machines circled each other while the silver spinning disc got up to speed. The first impact left a split down Atomic's side panel, but it was still fully mobile. Hypno-Disc caused another crevice across the other side panel immediately before Atomic turned Hypno-Disc over. Atomic was able to hold the third seeds down for a few seconds before Hypno-Disc self-righted. Hypno-Disc hit Atomic again, buckling part of the flipper, before the next slam ripped the flipper off entirely. Atomic went for the pit release button (a tactic that later helped Bigger Brother to an unlikely win over Hypno-Disc), but failed to push the destructive robot down. Hypno-Disc was able to get in a series of slams on Atomic that ripped through most of the remaining armour, before Sir Killalot and Matilda helped to pit the tattered, yellow scrap that was left of Atomic 2. Series 7 Due to the damage caused by Hypno-Disc in Series 5, Atomic did not enter series 6. However they returned in Series 7 with a much improved robot. In the first round battle, Atomic dominated, flipping Terror Turtle clean out of the arena, before flipping Cygnus X-1 against the arena wall where it couldn't self-right. Atomic also created a worry for S.M.I.D.S.Y. when it nearly flipped the 13 seed out of the arena after disposing of Cygnus X-1. Atomic met Hellbent in the second round. At first, the two robots circled each other and Atomic tried a flip on Hellbent, which did not manage to overturn the robot. Atomic the used its scoop to push Hellbent towards the arena wall before flipping it powerfully out of the arena. In the heat final, Atomic met S.M.I.D.S.Y again. S.M.I.D.S.Y tried to dodge Atomic's flipper, but Atomic got a few good flips in. In the end S.M.I.D.S.Y got stuck on the scoop and was flipped out of the arena. In the semi final, Atomic met the unseeded M2. It was a very tactical battle, with both robots flipping and self-righting. Atomic nearly got flipped out of the arena by M2, but by the end M2's energy was wearing down and could not flip as effectively as at the start of the battle. Atomic managed to pin M2 against the arena wall and flip it out. In the second round Atomic met Typhoon 2. In an attempt to get the battle over and done with quickly, Atomic went straight for Typhoon but failed to flip it over. On the second attemp Atomic flipped itself over, jamming its flipper open and unable to self-right. Typhoon spun up to the fastest speed seen from the robot in the series before hitting Atomic twice, causing major damage. Atomic was counted out by the Refbot, before being put on the floor flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot. Results |} Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena